marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eglantina Punnett (Earth-616)
Egg,(her parents' nickname for her) Princess | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Accompanied Doc Samson as part of an unnamed group | Relatives = Wolf Punnett (father), Flora Punnett (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Doc Samson's household | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Tina is a typical young Human woman aside from her natural technical aptitude. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Ken Lashley | First = Doc Samson Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Little is known about the twenty-year-old until the day she called upon her godfather, Doc Samson, to help investigate the disappearance of her parents. Wolf and Flora Punnett had apparently disappeared while on one of their regular trips to visit the ghost of Cam Larson in Joshua Tree National Park. Flora and Wolf had been musicians in Cam's band in the 1960s, and had had him cremated in Joshua Tree National Park in accordance with his last wishes (though against federal law). Terrified of the thought of their friend's spirit leaving them, they performed a ritual to bind his ghost to the desert. Tina had been in communication with a local officer, Nighthorse, but he had few clues and little hope. Tina revealed all that she knew to Samson, and the Doc agreed to help her look for her parents. After visiting Doctor Strange for assistance on the supernatural aspects of the case (and coming away instead with his young apprentice, Jack Holyoak), the group set out to Joshua Tree National park. There they met officer Nighthorse, who confided in them the local myths of a Living Totem. As soon as he had finished describing the legend of the Totem, Holyoak managed to summon the ghost of Cam Larson. Cam admitted that he had in fact been the cause of the Punnetts disappearance. Cam was desperate to finally depart this plane of existence, and had enlisted the Living Totem to help him coerce the Punnetts into finally releasing his spirit. After an ambush and skirmish with the Living Totem (which ended with the Totem victorious), the group was reunited with the Punnetts, who agreed to finally release Cam's spirit. Terrified by the thought of losing his only friend, the Totem tried to absorb Cam's spirit into its body, but was eventually subdued by Samson. Afterwards, Samson allowed her and Jack to stay at his place for a while. Later, Tina, Jack, and a rehabilitated Living Totem (now going back to his human name, Whistle Pig) accompanied Samson on his investigation of New Orgonon. Samson travelled to New Orgonon to investigate the strange behavior of his former colleague, Sam Larouquette, but did not uncover anything overly suspicious before he was telepathically dominated by an unknown force. Rescued by the Living Totem, Tina and Jack ran from an enthralled Samson and discovered that the inhabitants of New Orgonon were being dominated by a telepathic, mutant plant called Weed. Jack and Tina were able to weaken Weed with herbicide, and Living Totem finished it off with the commune's "cloudbuster". Most recently, Tina travelled with Samson, Holyoak, and Whistle Pig to the Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas, Nevada. After the others dispersed to eat and gamble, Tina was tricked into a virtual-reality machine by the Leonard Samson from another universe. This Leonard Samson had been coerced by Nightmare into aiding him after Samson's own universe (Earth-617) was conquered. With Tina trapped in a all-too-realistic fantasy fight with a dragon, the alternate Leonard Samson moved on to trap Jack Holyoak and Living Totem in a pair of slot machines, leaving him free to engage Doc Samson alone. Thankfully, Tina was able to reset the game by "killing" herself with her own sword (a slightly more pleasant alternative to being devoured by a dragon). Tina then found Jack and Living Totem trapped in the slot machine, and was able to determine that they had been digitized and stored as matrices in the machine (one half of the process of teleportation). After freeing the pair, the three went on to confront Nightmare's creatures while Doc confronted and defeated both Nightmare and his doppleganger. | Powers = | Abilities = Tina showed a remarkable technical aptitude, and has demonstrated an ability to quickly repair complex machinery (such as Robot X), quickly hack into highly secure systems (such as a hyper-secure link between Doc Samson and S.H.I.E.L.D.), and create novel technologies (such as her backpack). She was perhaps most famous for creating a patch for ill-advised rootkit-based digital rights management (DRM) on Sony's audio CDs. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Tina sometimes wore a electronic "backpack" (presumably of her own design) with as-yet unspecified capabilities. At a minimum, it appears to be packed with several sensor arrays, robotic arms, and an array of more generally-applicable devices. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * Doc Samson Vol 2 1 (March 2006) * Doc Samson Vol 2 2 (April 2006) * Doc Samson Vol 2 4 (June 2006) * Doc Samson Vol 2 5 (July 2006) | Notes = | Trivia = * Her parents always thought of Doc Samson as Tina's godfather. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Computer Hacking Skills